RS Lotus Guardian:part 2 The Rise of the Demons
by lebanese
Summary: Sequel to RS Lotus Guardian:part 1 the rise of the beebees.. sorry it took so long...
1. The begining of the end

Hey all... this is the sequel to 'RS Lotus Guardian: part1 rise of the beebees' So i suggest you readthe first chaptersif you want to understand anything that's happening in this story :P...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: The begining

After Ron and Kim defeated the beebees and the demons , which no one but them remembers , they went on a vacation thinking that it was all over ... well for the time being... but they were wrong ...

Deep in hell ,

"My lord ... we believe we may have found a way out" A demon told a demonic God... ( there are many Gods ...demonic and angelic )

"Speak my servent ... if you tell the truth you will all be generously awarded..." The God responded with an evil laugh...

"We have found another mortal... one that is in jail ... he has the ability to summon us... but he needs some... encouraging..." the Demon told his master...

A portal appeared infront of the God and demons reveiling a teenager in maximum security jail...

"I see potential in him... i shall take care of this personaly" the God spoke as he stood up...

"As for your prize... whoever brings me the Lotus Guardian's head ... i will make him a champion-demon...(avatar) " The God said before he disappeared in flame...

In the prison,

Josh had no memory of what he tried to do... so he kept asking the guards to release him and that he will sue ... but no one listened to him...

He was on his bed when his room turned red...

"What the hell?" Josh said as he stood up...

"I am hell" the God answered ( just one thing this wasn't the God him self it was just a reflection of himself inside Josh's mind so he didn't leave hell when he wanted:P)

Josh was terrified ... didn't know what to do fearing that this is his end...

"Fear not mortal... iam not here to kill you ... i came here with a preposition for you..." The God said with an evil laugh...

"Pre...prepo...prepostition?" Josh barely muttered those words...

"Yes pitiful mortal... i came here to give you an opportunity to avenge yourself from the people who put you here..." the God told Josh with an evil smirk...

"But i don't remember anything... what did i do in the first place?" Josh answered him confused..

"I can fix that " the God put his hand over Josh's face... it glowed red ...

"That bitch... the looser... i want him" Josh said as he stood up and started cursing...

"I can give you the ability to kill him if you help summon us.."

"I can kill him with my bare hands.."

"I am afraid he is not frigile like he used to be..."

"what do you mean?" again the God put his hand over Josh's head..

"Impossible"

"You are seeing me here aren't you?"

"Yes... what do i need to do?"

"Excelent... i need you to..."

Back on the beach in Japan,

Kim was sleeping on the beech... with a two parts backini that Ron helped her pick...

Ron was secretly approaching her ... her hot body ... curves ... red hair in the sun ... he wanted to thank her for letting him help her in her ... em ... cloth shopping ... he got an evil smile on his face... he looked at the beach ...

'oh this is going to be good'

He ordered a wave of his hight... but not powerful ... just very cold ... to drop on Kim ...as the wave approached ...

Kim opened one eye looked at the evil smile Ron was having but didn't let him know that she was awake ... she saw the wave slowly approaching ... she knew what to do ... her powers were now stronger and she started to learn how to control the elements of nature like Ron can ... well there is a fact that Ron well is practicly a dead angel ... so he still has an advantage ... but that advantage won't help him with what's coming..

As the wave was inches away fromKim... Ron was watching it like watching a movie ... she put out her hand infront of the wave ... the wave change course ... fast...

"huh?" Ron asked before the wave splashed at him...

Kim laughed...

"Dead or alive ... i will always beat you ... you will never soak me " Kim said with an evil kidding tone...

Getting another one soaked on the beach was a game they always played on the beech... Kim always won...

"Oh really ..." Ron said with his goofy smile on his face as his eyes glowed blue...

"Don't you dar..." Kim was interupted...

A blue lightining bolt of low voltage ... harmless ... hit near her chair...

Kim yelped and before she knew it she jumped in Ron's arms ... those strong loving caring arms... the arms of the man who left heaven for her ...

"Got you" Ron said with his traditional goofy smile and jumped in the beach freezing water...

"Ah... i will get for that Ron Stoppable" Kim asked with anaughty smileon her face...

"Eh... oops" Ron said feering Kim...

Before she was able to pull him for a kiss... the kimmunicator beeped...

"Oh men ... guess the vacation is over..." Ron said with a disappointed voice ...

"Yeh i guess..." Kim replied with a sad tone...

"What up Wade?"

"Oh hey Kim... hope you had fun ... because vacation's over..."

"Yeh we did..." she pulled Ron to her for a kiss... " So what's the sitch?"

"We have hit on the site... the school is under attack"

"Our school?" both asked in unision..

"I am afraid so... you will never guess who is leading the attack ... Josh" Wade told them

"Josh..." Ron said as his eyes turned Black... ( he now possesed angelic and demonic powers ...)

"Ron... please don't ... You might loose control" she said with a concerned tone...

"Ok Kim... thanks" he kissed kim on the lips... "Lets go.."

And they went to the air port on their way to middleton...

"Kim... i perfected your battle suit ... and i was able to make it a ring that can expand to the suit... but we still didn't test it we don't know if it works..."

"It does"

"Huh?"

"Eh... never mind"

"Some day i will know what's going on with you two"

With that the screen fades...

"Hey Ron"

"Yes KP"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being always there for me"

"I'll never leave your side KP... you can count on me.."

She put her head on his shoulders ... and fell asleep...

"I'll always protect you.."

Ron fell asleep as he put his head on hers...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one of the second part of the story... R&R


	2. They are back

Hope you like this one...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim slowly woke up she looked up to find her self on Ron's lap... she smiled...and got up...

"ok Ron wake up we are here" she gently touched his face...

"Just 5 more minutes mom" Ron turned to the other side...

"erh..." Kim went to get a cup of ice water and threw it on Ron's face...

"AHHH... MONKEYS!... huh" Ron got terrified and then confused..

"Don't tell me you are still afraid of monkeys Ron?" she asked raising an eyebrow...

"Its... complicated" Ron said scratching his head..

"Ok lover boy we are here..." she picked up her green Lotus Twin...

"Erm KP... you don't use that on humans ok?" Ron asked concerned..

Kim just rolled her eyes... "Yeh I know you told me the rules a thousand times..."

They got near the door of the plane... "So where are the para..." Kim stopped when she saw Ron look at her.. "Wha... ahhh"

He hugged her and they jumped together... before they hit the ground... Kim glowed a bit green and they slowed down...and they touched the ground unharmed...

"I will get you for that" Kim said with an evil smile...

Ron gulped..." maybe later "

"Right"

They hid their swords and went to enter the school...

"Possible Stoppable... stop this madness" Barken ordered...

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she looked at the reckage behind Barken..

"Josh attacked along with some guys wearing black"

"Ninjas"

"No they could throw some kind of red balls from thei.." Barken was cut of..

"WHAT?" Kim and Ron asked in unision..

"Do you know these guys?" Barken inquired raising an eyebrow..

"More than you think..." Ron turned to Kim "get Josh i'll get the demons..."

"Ok"

"Demons?" Barken intercepted Kim..

"Long story" Kim ran to fight Josh..

Ron entered the Gym... Cheerleaders and football players were holding them back.. but not for long...

One demon was going on a finisher on Tara... Tara was cornered and not knowing what to do... before he could perform his final blow a foot kicked him and sent him half way across the gym...

"hey their big guy wanna play?" Ron asked sarcastidly...

The Demon woke up... "I thought you died"

"I am complicated" Ron said with an evil smile and attacked the Demon...

Ron ducked a blow and kicked the Demon sending him crashing at a wall...

"I suggest you leave" Ron ordered the students with a cold voice...

They all nodded until and were going to go out until the rest of the Demons intersepted them... the group of Demons were knocked down by Kim..."GO!" She yelled... they all ran out... when they were no longer in sight Kim nodded to Ron...

Ron turned to the Demons... "Bring it on" Ron's blue Lotus Blade formed in his hands...

They all attacked at once... Ron slashed half of them and Kim took care of the others...

When they were finished...

"That was nice" Ron said...

"How did they get here?" Kim asked hiding her sword...

"Someone summoned them" Ron replied...

"But you killed Fist"

"I know"

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know"

They walked out of the Gym.. unknown to them Josh was monitoring them... ' It's me loser.. just wait '

"So KP... erm you know there is a dance today and I was wondering if..." Ron asked scratching his neck..

"Yes" she hugged Ron...

"Ok no PDA" Barken yelled at them...

"Sorry Mr.B" Ron let go of Kim...

"Now go home we need to fix the school for today's dance.."

"Boo-yah no school" Ron gave Rufus a high five...

"Stoppable you were away for a whole month..."

"I know Mr.B"

Barken tensed but let it go and left...

"Why do you keep doing that to him?" Kim gave Ron a gentle push...

"No pain no gain KP"

"Gain?" Kim was confused..

"Get my revenge on all the detention I got...Boo-yah"

Kim giggled... they walked out of the school to recieve cheers and applause...

"why can't I keep low profile?... I mean i mastered stealth and i can't even fight without anybody finding out about it"

Kim smiled "It's not bad for people to appreciate your work"

"Maybe... you talk to them"

"What?"

"I don't want it... low profile remember"

"Why?"

"One I love you.. two I don't like being thanked and three nature calls" Ron ran towards the bathroom...

Kim smiled and went for the news...' same old Ron '

At the bathroom,

Ron was looking at the mirror he lied to Kim to check on something... he was right.. his eyes were darker.. he may be loosing control over his demonic half..

"I can't loose control I have to meditate..." Ron turned around to see what he could sit on... "Oh men" the toilet was his only resort...

"Oh well" Ron sat on it and stared meditating...

In wonder land :P,

"Ron-san?" Sensie asked...

"Yes Sensie i come to seek your advice" Ron bowed for Sensie..

Sensie smiled "what is it my child?" he asked concerned..

"I am afraid I am starting to lose control over my other side" Ron lowered his head

Sensie rubbed his beard... "Did something happen today?"

"We fought Demons... someone is trying to summon demonic avatars again" Ron was getting tensed up

"I see the problem then Ron-san... your demonic half is linked to the Demons.. their activities are affecting you.." Sensie explained for Ron...

"What can I do?" Ron asked hoping to end it...

"You need to come to Yamanouchi immediatly"

"Can I come tomorrow?" Ron was a bit annoyed by the timing...

"Why Ron-san?"

"We have a dance today and I invited KP" Ron scratched his head...

Sensie smiled.. "As you wish Ron-san"

And he disappeared Ron woke up...

He got out and met Kim... "KP we need to talk"..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it...

R&R 


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3 up..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked..

"KP I may have to go back to Yamanouchi for a while.."

Kim was sad to hear that.. Ron knew why...

"It's tomorrow.. we can still make it to the dance..." Ron said with a goofy smile..

Kim ran and hugged him.. "How long?" she asked..

"I don't know it ma... wait a minute" Ron stopped..

"What?" Kim asked concerned..

"Where is Josh?"

Kim realized it...she picked up the Kimmunitactor

"Wade we didn't find Josh"

"Oh him he was released today.. the news of him leading the attack were false I guess"

"How could they release him?"

"Well there were no record of what he did... what did he do?" Wade asked raising an eyebrow..

Ron and Kim remembered that no one knows what happened.. including what Josh tried to do...

"Nothing" Ron and Kim said in unision...

"We better go home and get ready for the dance.." Ron said scratching his neck... it was getting a habit

"Yeh I guess.." Kim was a bit nervous too.. they were together but this would be their first real date...

"Bye" They said in unision and ran in different ways...

At Kim's,

"So honny ready for your date with Ron?" Mrs.Possible asked...

"Yeh" she lied she was so nervous...

"It's ok Kimmie you know Ron since you were in Pre-K he would do anything for you.."

Kim giggled..

"What?" Her mother asked confused..

"Oh nothing"

She remembered what Ron did for her before...

After looking at herself in the mirror one more time she walked to the kitchen and waited for Ron...

"Kimmie-cub weren't you with Josh?" her dad asked confused..

"Yeh I forgot to ask you that?" Her mother joind the conversation...

"Oh right that... we .. erm... broke up... yesterday" She searched for words...

"As long as you think Ron is the right one.."

Kim smiled "He is the one"

At Ron,

"Ok Rufus how do I look?" Ron asked Rufus as he stood infront of the mirror... he was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves that revealed his muscles.. along withblue jeans.. he turned the Lotus Blade into a blue rist band on his right hand and the Dragon Blade to a black one on his left...

Rufus looked at him with questioning eyes..

"Just in case little body.. so can I count on you to protect my parents?"

Rufus did a military salute...

Ron smiled.. "I'll take that as a yes"

Ron got out of his house... and went for Kim's..

Mrs.P opened the door.." Oh hey Ron.. looking good"

Ron blushed.. "Thanks Mrs.P Kim ready?"

"Yeh she is in the kitchen come on in"

They went to the kitchen..

"Hey RoWOW!" Kim's jaw hit the ground..

"erm... I take it that she likes how I look" Ron said with a goofy smile..

Kim snaped out of it.. "Yeh...lets jet.." She caught Ron's hand and ran out of the house...

On the way,

" So KP what if Josh was there?"

"So?" Kim tensed up at the mentioning of Josh's name..

"Well if he doesn't remember what he.. tried to do... he doesn't remember that you broke up with him..."

"Then he will know when he sees us.." Kim smiled and pulled run for a gentle kiss...

"Got your sword?" Ron asked..

"Ron it's a dance..."Ron looked at her "Yeh i shape-shifted it into a neckless... where are yours?"

"On my rists"

"Both of them?"

"Just in case KP"

In the dance,

Ron and Kim entered the school hand in hand...

"It's Kim and the loose..." She stopped as her eyes widened at the sight of Ron... "So you are wearing a muscle ring right?"

"Whatever" Ron and Kim said in unission and went to dance...

They started dancing until Monique warned them... "Enemy progectile dead ahead"

Ron and Kim looked at Monique and then looked at where she was pointing... it was Josh... he was walking through the crowd toward Kim...

"Hey Kim... erm... what are you doing with him?" he was pretending that he didn't know what happened...

Kim took Ron's hand.." we are together "

"Kim you don't need that looser to cover for me .. I am here.."

"One he is not a looser... two he is with me.."

"Right so you are now a couple hehehe" he laughed a moking laugh..

"Don't make mehurtyou" Ron said in a cold voice earning gasps from every one around him...

"Ron lets go" Kim knew that Ron may lose control...

"Ok" Ron started walking behind Kim until..

"i don't know how you survived that avatar explosion" Josh said with an evil smirk..

Ron's eyes snapped wide open out of instict he Josh with a butterfly kick spinning him atleast three times before hitting the ground... Ron took a fighting stance .. Kim joined him... Every one was shocked by what they just saw..

"Easy their Guardians... don't want to hurt innocents do you?" Josh said spitting blood from his mouth...

"How the hell do you know that?" Kim asked..

"I got a visit from Hades"

"Hellish God" Ron's eyes widened..

"yes he had quite an offer for me... i guess you know what I had to do"

"You summoned them" Kim was shocked...

"Oh yes... and as my prize he gave me Demons to help me kill this looser along with you..."Josh said with an evil smile..

"Ron?" Kim looked at Ron's focused look..

"They are here... get them out..." Ron said in a cold voice...

"Every one out if you want to keep your lives..." Kim yelled at the crowd.. the crowd were going out until the entire school was surrounded with hundreds of Demons...

"The school is surrounded... surrender or die" An Avatar approached Ron and Kim...

"You don't know us yet don't you" Ron asked the Avatar as the Blue Lotus Blade formed in his hands... Kim's Lotus Twin formed in hers... every one had a surprized look on their faces...

Ron ran at the Avater and slashed him... the wound magicly healed in a red blur... the Avatar kicked the surprised Ron sending him crashing through three support columns... Ron did a windmill and stood up... "That's new"

"hahaha... no angel powers can vanquish me... haha..." The Avatar said proudly...

Kim smiled.. "Now that was a stupid thing to say"

"Why is tha..." The Avatar was interupted...

"Because Iam half Demon dum-ass" Ron kicked him...

The Dragon Blade formed in Ron's other hand...

"So you are one of us hehehehe... join us my brother we shall rule this world... what is your anwser?"

Ron launched a white ball (red + blue balls see first story ) at the Avatar... the Avatar burst into flames and vaporized... "That's my anwser"...

Ron turned to the crowd and found them surrounding a figure that was bleeding on the floor.. he approached it the wounds were nasty it lost a lot of blood... Ron approached more... It was Kim...

Ron approached her after pulling half the crowd out of theway... he kneeled beside her his hands glowed blue.. every one's eyes widened.. but the wounds didn't heal... it was what Ron feared... they were Demonic.. Ron can't heal Demonic wounds...

"You can't heal her...hehehe " Josh smiled.. pulled out a gun and shot Ron twice in the chest... Ron's eyes turned pure black...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it.. So what wil happen to Kim? Will he be able to heal her?Will Ron loose control ? Stay tooned... R&R


	4. New allies

New chapter up..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood up from the injured Kim... "The bullets are human made.. why can't I heal here?" tears started froming around his eyes...

"The bullets are demonicly enchanced... you can't heal her or yourself... you will both die... I suggest that you surrender ... no one is stronger than death..." Josh said with a smirk..

Ron turned for Josh... "Wrong... there is one thing stronger than death.."

"What?"

"Mercy" Ron launched at Josh with hyper speed... in less than a second Ron kicked the pistol from Josh's hand and sent him crashing in a wall...

"Prepare to die" The Demon's entered the school...

Ron turned around... "Bring it"

All the Demons launched at Ron at the same time... Ron blocked slashes and kicks... Ron fired a white energy ball clearing have the Demons in the Gym...

"Holy light" Ron yelled as his body glowed blue and a beam of light emmited from him that covered the entire Gym melting every non-human in it's way... only Josh was left... Ron looked at him... he was going to kill him... until he remembered his promise for Kim... which was not to lose control... Ron cooled down a bit his eyes returned to their natural brown... He just kicked Josh again sending him to the ground with atleast broken ribs... Ron turned around, put Kim on his shoulders and started walking out of the school..

"What happened to mercy?" Josh asked...

Ron stopped.. "You just saw the last of it... next time i see you i will make you wish that I killed you today.." his voice was cold scaring the entire students... "Take him to the police".. he continued walking out leaving a stunned crowd behind him...Barken took Josh to the police...

Ron was injured as well... he couldn't self-heal because of the demonic bullets.. but Kim's life depended on it... "Light give me strength" Ron said as he continued walking to the hospital..

At the hospital,

Ron entered and was greeted by Kim's mom... he saw her and collapsed on the ground unconcious...

Both were taken to different sergical rooms... Ron's parents came as well as half the school...the were waiting...

After about thirty minutes...

Kim's mom went to her husband who was waiting with the others... "She losta lot of blood... we savedher butshe is in a coma" Kim's mom said in a sad voice and started crying...

"and Ron?" his parents asked in unission..

"He was more injured than Kim... he is in critical status... his chances of survival aren't very high.." Kim's mom was honest...Ron's parents burst into tears...

After about five minutes Kim's mom and Ron's parents were calmed down.. but they were stunned by what they saw... Ron entered the waiting room... he looked at the stunned Mrs.Possible... "Thanks I needed that"

"But..."Kim's mother muttered...

"How is she?" Ron asked with concern...

"She is in a coma... how did you... " she asked confused... and was interupted by Ron...

"I made her a promise"

"Promise?"

"Not to leave her side... will she make it?"

"Yes.. but she needs atleast aweekto recover from that coma hopefuly..."

Ron smiled..." She will be up in a day or two"

"Huh?" the doctors asked...

"She is tough... she will heal faster"

"Impossible" one of the doctors said..

"One she is Kim Possible.. two I am standing here aren't I"

The doctors looked at each other..."about that... how did you wake up?"

"It's complicated..." Ron said with a smile...

Ron's eyes snapped open... "Do you have weapons here?"

"weapons?" Mrs.Possible confused...

"we are going to need them" Ron said with a serious voice...

"For what?"

"For them" Ron said as an Avatar entered the hospital..

"GUARDIAN!" The Avatar yelled...

"Yeh I am here" Ron took a fighting stance...

"you think that you can stop us?" The Avatar launched a black ball at Ron and Mrs.Possible... Ron pushed her out of the way and got hit by the ball...

"RON!" Kim's mom yelled...

"I guess that took him down...too bad i had to fight him injured hehehe" The Avatar laughed...

Then a group of ten warriors entered the hostpital...

"Who are you?" The Avatar asked not impressed..

"Guardians" One of the Guardians launched a blue ball at the Avatar... no effect... dah:P

They charged at him each one carrying a glowing sword... they were all repelled by the Avatar... and were sent crashing to a wall... the Avatar moved in for the kill but he was kicked away by Ron..

"Now that wouldn't be nice would it?" Ron asked mockingly..

Ron and the Avatar launched at each other... Dragon blade in Ron's hand Dark Blade in the Avatar's... a fight emmited ... Ron was already injured so he was slower... The Avatar kicked him sending him to a glass chamber...Ron did a wind mill and stood up..."Now that hurts you know".. Ron concentrated what energy he had left and launched a white energy ball at the Avatar...it burst to flames and vaporized.. Ron wasn't concious when the Guardians entered so he took a fighting stance against them.. they saw the Dragon Blade in his hand sto they took a fighting stance as well...Ron looked at their swords and straightened up... "Guardians?"

"yeh and you are?" one of them asked...

"I am Ron... Ron Stoppable... nice to meet you" Ron hid his Dragonblade and replaced it with the Lotus Blade to prove it... he put his hand out to shake the guardian's...

"Your Ron?"

"Yup"

"Nice to met you too" one of them spoke up...

"So what brings you here?"

"We sensed your trouble so we came to offer assistance"

"how many are their?"

"There are one hundred guardians waiting out side..."

"that's a lot"

"We await your orders..."

"I only need one thing from you"

"name it"

"I will be away for a while couple of days probably... I need you to protect them"

They looked at the civilians.. "Very well" Their leader spoke up...

"Where will you be?"

"Yamanouchi"

"we will do our best"

Ron went to Kim's room he gently kissed her forehead... "I will keep that promise KP... I will be back".. he left her room not noticing the slight white glow on Kim's forehead that merged with her body...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this one... R&R


	5. My inner Demon

At Yamanouchi,

"It's good to have you back Ron-san... give us the honor by dining with us.." Sensie greeted Ron at the gate..

Ron bowed.. " Sensie before I left.. there was a hundred guardians at the hospital... you didn't tell me there were others"

"I thought you knew.. a single Guardian cannot stop the rise of the Demons alone.."

"Right... erm... About solving my problem... how much time will it take because KP is hur and I get a strange feeling that she will get attacked..." Ron started to get concerned..

"fear not Ron-san... she will be Ok.. as for your training we can finish it tomorrow.."

Ron was surprised.. "your kidding right?"

"No Ron-san... we must perform a ritual it is hard and difficult.. it will test your strength, charisma and endurance.. you will fight an inner battle against your demonic side... if you win you will not loose your demonic powers but you will gain full control over it..." Sensie said...

"And if I fail?" Ron was concerned... silence was his anwser... "I want you to finish me" Ron was serious..

"As you wish Ron-san... but remember your loved ones... you will not fail..." Sensie reassured him...

"When do we perform it?"

"Tomorrow Ron-san... tonight you rest..."

Ron went for his chamber... ' For you KP.. for you ' and he went for sleep...

At the hospital,

"We shall take shifts to protect them" The Guardian leader ordered the others...

"What about Kim?" one of them approached and removed her mask... It was Zita...

"We will guard her.." he responded...

"Zita?" Tara asked confused...

"Yeh I am undercover"

"So that's how she beat me" Felix joked..

"Yeh" Zita smiled as well...

"Ok... every one take your positions... the others can rest and wait for your shift.." The Leader announced and went for Kim's room..

After a while Kim'smom entered her room the leader jumped from his seat and pulled out his sword after hearing the noise...

"It's ok its me" Kim's mother tried to calm him down...the warrior put his guard down and hid his sword..

"Sorry about that but I have to be alert for anything.." the warrior bowed...

"It's ok... so can you tell me what is going on?" Kim's mom asked hoping for an explanation...

"I am afraid it's not my secret Mrs.Possible... it's Ron's"

"Oh... will he tell us?"

"if he is ready"

"Ok... you look tired... your shift was over half an hour ago what are you still doing up?"

"I promised Ron-san to take care of her.."

Kim's mom smiled... " You have a hundred warriors under your command.. I think that is tough enough... get some rest I will get Zita.."

"if you insist"

Zita took the shift...she looked at the unconcious Kim... ' Get well soon '... and she continued her guard...

A sound was heard from behind Zita she jumped into a fighting stance and armed herself with her sword... when she saw the figure she bowed in respect.. "Forgive me Lord Arkantos"

"it's alright guardian ... nice reflexes... how is she doing?"

"She is pretty messed up but she will be up on her feet in a couple of days... I mean no disrespect.. but why are you here?" Zita asked raising an eyebrow...

"I am here to assist in guarding her"

"It will be our honor that you assist us but why?" Zita was more confused than ever...

"Because she will play a major role in Ron's destiny"

"Really?" Zita raised an eyebrow..

Arkantos laughed... "not that way... well not yet... you can rest now"

"But my shift just started"

"I will take care of it from here.. you look tired..."

"I am fi.." She wasn't able to continue her sentence.. Arkantos waved his hand infront of her face and she fell asleep.. he caught her and put her on the couch...

" Ron can only win by all of the Guardian's assistance... you need to get your strength... " Arkantos stood up and went out side of Kim's room... he glowed white and the all the Guardian's fell asleep... they were magicly transported to the main room...A blue force field emmited from Arkantos and it covered the hospital from the outside... Arkantos then vanished in a white blur...

In heaven,

"You assited them?" An angel asked Arkantos..

"They need their strength for whats to come" Arkantos responded...

"Did you tell Ron about his true destiny?"

"I didn't find him"

The next day At Yamanouchi,

Ron woke up and was full of energy.. he went for the main hall for eating...

"Ron-san it is good to see that you are awake... you must eat so that we may start the ritual..." Yori told him..

"Yeh I think we should hurry I keep feeling something is definetly wrong..."

"Ok Ron-san but first you eat you will need the energy"

At the ritual,

"So Sensie what will happen?" Ron asked the wise old man..

"You will fight your inner demon" Sensie said and darkness engulfed Ron..

He woke up in his mind... it was all whited.. 'I wonder what Sensie meant by my inner Demon.. '..

Then a figure appeared in a red blur.. it was Ron but with red eyes..

' Oh boy '

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it please R&R


End file.
